OOC Applications FAQ
This is an FAQ that answers some of the frequent questions we get regarding the OOC point system and applying for items. For more information, check the Ars Arcanum and OOC point pages. I was really, really discouraged by the response to my prior natural power apps. I worked very hard on them, and was still rejected. Should I give up on apping for other cool things in the future? Absolutely not. The quota limit explains our harshness on nat powers much better than the tier. Because OOC point purchases are purchases, using currency earned, unlike with free natural powers, we can afford to be vastly less harsh with OOC point purchases. We're less likely to reject them as a general rule, from tier 1 to 4, and when we do have to reject them we're able to offer more guidance and advice on how to later reapply successfully for the same powers. Unlike with natural powers, there are NO caps on apping for OOC point purchases, no do we plan to introduce them. As such, if there's an OOC point purchase you want enough and can afford, it's usually a matter of when, not if. Will having a natural power or a 'crowded narrative' make my ooc point purchase apps looked at more harshly? Usually not. Again, OOC point purchases are purchases, earned by activity rather than given for free. The need to earn those points inherently limits the amount of crowding that OOC point purchases can cause. We might ask that multiple large purchases made within a very short timeframe are more spaced out over a longer OOC and IC time period to better pace things to avoid short-term crowding, but having cool things already won't lock you out of being able to add more cool things to your narrative in the future. What can I do to save stress on difficult apps? Insert some stuff about the 'purchasing justification' adventure replacement Does my app need to be long? The length of the application matters little on how well it will do, but for some of the powers, to properly touch on the consequences and impacts it can have, it may require the app to be longer. Length for length's sake will not help an application much, but length out of necessity to explain the different impacts you could foresee or expect will. Length should not be a focus, but rather a side effect. * Tier 1 applications only require a few sentences per section to get the point across because they are generally self contained with little impact on the overall model. * Tier 2 applications are when things start stretching beyond your character and begins having tangible impacts on your fellow players. As a result of that, they require a little more thought. * Tier 3 will require in depth thought and consideration as the effect of the powers have grown even further. Now even the over-arching story can be heavily impacted by how many of these powers are present within the Model. * Tier 4 will always be the longest of all of these because these powers have massive, long-reaching effects on the RP, with tangible plot-line changing impacts and enough power concentrated in one person that you need a very detailed understanding of all of the impacts that power may have on those around you so we know it will be wielded responsibly. Powers of this caliber handled poorly can absolutely suck the fun out of an RP, and thus require very careful scrutiny to pass. TL;DR Tier 3 and 4 apps will generally be long, but padding out the length artificially will not help. What if I'm not a good writer? The app does not need to be well written to get the point across. We are more concerned with your understanding of the power and the impact it can have on the Model than how beautifully you can tie it together. We will never, ever judge on quality of the writing alone. Even beautifully written apps can ''and ''have been declined because they lacked understanding of the power, were unable to fully cover the impact of the powers on the different facets of the model or were unable to set up an adequate justification for the power. What if you guys don't like my idea, but a lot of other people do? Each application has to be judged not just by how compelling it is as a story, or how much other currently active players or friends might enjoy it, but also by what impact that application's success might have on the model's future stories and player base, as well as the perception of those in the model who might be less inclined to approve of an idea but feel uncomfortable saying it for whatever reason. Part of the job of the apps team is to try to look at each application as objectively and with as broad a view as possible. Ultimately, we accept that the applications process is inherently subjective to some degree, regardless of the lengths that we go to to define an app's quality by objective criteria rather than our own personal biases or desires. However we go to great lengths to try and mitigate bias as we can; if we feel the current makeup of the app team is too biased for or against a specific power, we will bring in people from the outside with as neutral a viewpoint as possible and ask for their input, or we will take a break from a particularly troublesome app so we have more time to consider it. We regularly have members of the app team sit out if they feel they have too much inherit bias for or against a specific app, along with members who will actively play devil's advocate in or out of an app's favour. The idea of bias is something we take into consideration frequently, and are looking for new ways to circumvent all the time. How do I know if I'm eligible for an application? How long can I apply for things? The limitations on learned powers and general OOC powers are not strict. You may begin to apply for such things when you have the appropriate number of OOC points and, in the case of learned powers, when you have reached the required year stated in the Ars Arcarnum. Return to the Ars Arcanum